


You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Anywhere

by smutinator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I dont how i reached this point in my life, M/M, Riding, Smut, Touch-Starved, Viktor is a sex doll, Yuuri needs to get laid, phichit's sense of humor, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinator/pseuds/smutinator
Summary: Yuuri should have known. Phichit had been acting strange lately, smiling mischievously for some hidden reason he refused to tell Yuuri. And sometimes he'd just start laughing out of nowhere whenever he looked at Yuuri. Phichit had obviously been up to no good but Yuuri blew it off like a complete idiot. And now he was paying the price of his stupidity.





	You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Anywhere

Yuuri should have known. Phichit had been acting strange lately, smiling mischievously for some hidden reason he refused to tell Yuuri. And sometimes he'd just start laughing out of nowhere whenever he looked at Yuuri. Phichit had obviously been up to no good but Yuuri blew it off like a complete idiot. And now he was paying the price of his stupidity.

In front of him stood a life sized doll of Viktor Nikiforov. It was a fairly realistic model and Yuuri would have been only slightly creeped out by Phichit’s gift if the doll had not come with an ejaculating penis and a lubricating anus.

Phichit had gotten him a Viktor sex doll.

Now Phichit was going to die. 

Yuuri, fuming in embarrassment and anger, stormed into Phichit’s bedroom. The little shit was crouched in front of his hamster cage innocently taking photos of his hamsters running on their wheel. Yuuri cleared his throat to get his roommate's attention.

Phichit looked up. “Hey, what's up?” 

Yuuri seethed. “What. The. Hell. Is. That. Thing?”

“What thing?”

“The sex doll, Phichit! The sex doll!”

“Oh!” Phichit fell onto the floor and roared with laughter. “Oh my god. It came. Oh my god.” 

“Phichit. This is not funny or ok. We have a sex doll of the best figure skater to ever live in our home. This is NOT ok. What do we tell people when they come into our flat? ‘Here's the kitchen, the living room, and in the corner over there is my sex doll.’”

Phichit only guffawed louder.

“Phichit please! I might actually qualify for the Grand Prix series this season! How am I supposed to talk to Viktor knowing I have a sex doll of him at home?!”

Phichit weezed. 

“Fine. Whatever. This is only the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me.” Yuuri huffed and stomped back to the living room where the actual-someone-made-this Viktor Nikiforov stood still in his protective box. Yuuri stood directly in front of the unholy object with his arms crossed, scrutinizing it. He wanted find flaws with it, imperfections that would make the doll look less like Viktor once noticed. Unfortunately there were none. From the side-swept hair to the gold-medal winning smile, the doll had a remarkable resemblance to the real life skater. Yuuri couldn't help but applaud the uncanny likeness, even if he loathed the purpose of the doll.

“Checking him out, eh?” 

Yuuri turned to see Phichit leaning against the doorframe of his room, wagging his brows up and down.

Yuuri flushed. “Shut up.” 

Phichit sighed and walked over to where Yuuri stood. “Look, it was supposed to be a joke, ok? There was a raffle for the give away of, well, this.” Phichit gestured to the doll. “When I saw it, I just couldn't help but enter in it. Especially since it looks so much like him. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just thought we'd have a good laugh over it if we won.” 

Yuuri reached out and hugged his friend. “It's ok. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I just feel like a creepy super fan for having that thing in our flat.” 

Phichit hugged Yuuri back and laughed. “Listen, we can just can sell it if you want. I don't mind, really.”

Yuuri looked at the doll from the corner of eye. “....we can keep it. Let's just not unbox it and keep it out of sight.”

“So in your room then?”

“Phichit!” 

 

Yuuri appreciated having the flat to himself sometimes. Being alone for long periods of time could be lonely, but an entire weekend to himself was relaxing; he could sing in the bath as loud as he wanted, cook whatever he craved without Phichit's criticism, and most importantly, masturbate.

It wasn't like he didn't pleasure himself in the privacy of his own room when Phichit was there, but he had a tendency to get loud when he did. It wasn't something he very aware of until Phichit had started teasing him at breakfast one morning. 

“‘Oh, oh, oh right there. Please, please, fuck me harder.,” Phichit had yelled as he flipped their pancakes. “‘I want you to split me open!’ Yuuri, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

Yuuri from then on bit onto his pillow when he went at it. However the experience wasn't nearly as pleasurable that way. So whenever Yuuri had the flat to himself for a day or two, he let himself get as loud as he liked. 

He was currently watching the new advertisement Viktor had done for Calvin Klein on repeat. The ad began with Viktor leaving an ice rink, covered in sweat. He walked toward the locker room and once inside he stripped down to nothing, the camera panning over the muscled expanse of his body. Naked, he walked into one of the locker room showers, the water cascading beautifully down his back and torso with a slight glimpse of his pubic hair. 

Turning the water off he began to get dressed, starting with his Calvin Klein briefs that deliciously molded to his ass. Once Viktor was completely dressed in a suit Viktor is seen walking out of the building in slo-mo with brand name in large letters on the screen.

 

Yuuri felt blood rush to his cock when the ad appeared on T.V. and immediately searched for it on YouTube. He sat in front of his computer screen as the video began to play and pulled his dick out from the confines of his sweats and began to stroke it. After about the fifth playthrough of the ad, Yuuri's cock was leaking pre-cum and he was moaning loudly. He was so close to cumming but he wanted something inside him when he did. 

Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube, uncapped it, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. With his free hand pulled his sweats down to his knees and then began to rub his lube-slicked fingers against his hole, slicking up the rim. He began to insert the first finger, hissing at the intrusion, but after a few moments the sensation became pleasurable and he added another finger. Once he was three fingers full, he began stroking his cock again. It was almost overwhelming, fucking his fist and pressing against his prostate over and over with his fingers, watching the video play on repeat all the while. But somehow it still wasn't enough. Yuuri wanted shoulders to hold onto, hands to wrap around his waist, and an actual cock to ride.

Yuuri's suddenly thought of the Viktor sex doll and he felt his face flush in shame. He couldn't, wouldn't, bring himself down so low as to fuck a sex doll of his idol. Yuuri wanted the real thing, no matter how unrealistic that desire was. I'll probably never get to experience that with Viktor though, realistically. Yuuri thought again about the doll. He hated the idea of it, but it wasn't like anyone was going to find out. To honest, it was more humiliating to have someone find out about him using a sex doll than to actually use it. 

Sighing and internally berating himself, he went to the hall closet where the Viktor doll was kept. The second he opened the door and saw the doll’s face he felt a shiver of arousal go down his spine. Yuuri carefully lifted the box, which was surprisingly heavy, and carried it to his room. He began to open the box and free the doll from all the wires that kept it in place. 

Once the doll was free completely, Yuuri lifted the doll and laid it on its back onto the bed. Just like the advertisement, the Viktor doll had a magnificently muscled body, and it's eyes were the exact same shade of blue as Viktor's. But what was the most impressive to Yuuri was the physical feature that no one besides Viktor and the people who had been intimate with him looked like; his dick. 

The Viktor doll's cock was impressive in size and girth, the base surrounded by slightly darker silver hair. Yuuri didn't know how accurate of a representation the doll's cock was, but he was certainly satisfied with it. Yuuri kicked off his sweats and pulled his t-shirt over his head and then tentatively climbed onto the lap of the doll. Looking down at it, Yuuri silently thanked god for the doll's impressively lifelike appearance, he could never do this if the doll had looked obviously like plastic. 

Grabbing the lube bottle once more, he slicked up the doll’s cock. Yuuri rose onto his knees and positioned himself above the Viktor doll’s cock and slowly sunk down onto it. Yuuri gasped at the girth and length; he had never had anything to long and wide inside him before. After a few minutes, Yuuri had adjusted to the size and began to lift himself up and down on the doll's cock, one hand stroking his dick and the other leaning on the doll's torso for support. 

As the doll's penis continuously went in and out of Yuuri's hole, it rubbed against Yuuri's prostate in all the right ways. Yuuri lifted the doll's arms and positioned it's hands on his hips, with the joints of it's hands and fingers bent, gripping them tightly. The sensation of someone's touch as he fucked himself on the doll's dick had Yuuri screaming in pleasure. He increased his pace and leaned his hands on the doll's shoulders. He could feel himself getting close to a climax when looked down and saw Viktor's blue eyes. The sight of the eyes that filled his dreams almost every night was enough to push him over the edge and he came with steam of cum across the doll's chest and a yell of Viktor's name. 

Yuuri fell against the doll breathing heavily. He had never cum so hard before, or had felt so much pleasure. But his afterglow was suddenly ruined with the realization that he had no idea how to hide what had happened from Phichit.


End file.
